Talk.txt(Elona+)
Description Though not the full untranslated text of the content in Elona+, the data/talk.txt file contains many random sayings when talking to the townspeople in the cities of South Tyris. This is a more accurate translation that what's provided by default in Elona+, and can simply replace the relevant sections in your talk.txt file. Updated sections of talk.txt %AAREA,5,EN /Vernis We were a prosperous coal town in the old days, but tectonic movement destroyed the mines. The Juere and Yerles seem to finally have settled their differences. That man you see by the graves will listen to anyone's performance, no matter how bad it is. The fur on the stuffed animals you see in Miches' house was stripped off real bears. There's a direct carriage from the east side of the bar here to the capital Palmia. Sheena's ass is tough enough to pulverize a rock in one blow. Rilian loves dog meat. %END %AAREA,11,JP /Kapul 実はこれ、潮風の香りじゃなくて海の男たちの汗の匂い{だ}。 ペットアリーナの主催者に、中の人なんていない{よ}。 ラファエロの尻は最高{だな}。 アーノルドは自分が既に戦死していることに気づいていない{のだ}…。 ここの酒場は、墓場の跡地に建てられた{のだ}。 石版に記された謎を解かない限り、ピラミッドには入れない{のだ}。 %END %AAREA,11,EN /Kapul To be honest, that ain't the smell of the sea you're smelling. It's the smell of sweat from all the workers. Know how the pet arena masters wears that big cloak? There ain't no person on the inside. Raphael's ass is the best. Arnold doesn't realize that he already died in battle... The tavern here was built on top of a graveyard. Until you solve the puzzle on the lithograph, there's no way to enter the pyramid. %END %AAREA,12,JP /Yowyn こんな田舎街にも昔はちゃんと名前があったん{だ}…。 今年はパスタの木の生育が悪くて、パスタ農家が困っている{よ}。 ９月になると大収穫祭が始まる{よ}。 街を出て東の道の外れにある黒い城が王都{だ}。 アインクは伝説の騎士の孫{だ}。 この街の人肉は他に自慢出来る一品{だ}。 %END% %AAREA,12,EN /Yowyn The pasta trees ain't been growing so well this year. The pasta farmers are in trouble. We have a big harvest festival in September. That black castle you see when leaving town is the royal capital. Ainc is the grandson of a legendary knight. Human flesh is this town's most prized product. %END %AAREA,14,JP /Derphy 正直者の街、ダルフィへようこそ。 マークスは実は仮面の方が素顔な{のだ}。 プチの目のような部分は実は鼻の穴{だ}。 奴隷なんてひどい制度は廃止するべきだと思う{よ}。 アリーナで血みどろの戦いが繰り広げられていることに胸を痛めている{のだ}。 核爆発にもすっかり慣れた{よ}。 %END% %AAREA,14,EN /Derphy Welcome to Derphy, the city of honesty. Markes' face is the real deal, not a disguise. Those things on putits that look like eyes are actually its nostrils. I think slavery should be abolished. My heart aches over the terrible battles that go on in the arena. I'm completely used to nuclear explosions these days. %END %AAREA,15,JP /Palmia バルミア国の王都へようこそ。 ミーアのしゃべり方は今パルミアで大流行であります！にしし！ スターシャ様は玉座の下に大切なものを隠している{のだ}。 壁の彫刻から出てる水は、生活排水の垂れ流し{だ}。 %END% %AAREA,15,EN /Palmia Welcome to the castle town Barmia. Mia's way of talking is all the rage in Palmia right now! Nishishi! Stersha hid something important under the king's throne. The water flowing out of the sculpture on the wall is actually waste water. %END %AAREA,30,JP /Shelter 明日の天気は雨時々メテオ{だ}。 シェルターに入っている間は体力が０になっても死なない{のだ}。 シェルターを撤去されると、中に入っている人間は原子へ分解されて死ぬらしい{よ}。 備蓄食料がほとんどない{な}。{you}の食料を少しわけて{くれ}。 %END% %AAREA,30,EN /Shelter Tomorrow's weather is rain with occasional meteors. You won't die in a shelter, even if your HP hits 0. It seems that when you pick up a shelter, anyone inside is atomized and dies. We're almost out of food. {you}, share some of yours with us. %END %AAREA,33,JP /Noyel 毎年１月にはノイエルのお祭りがある{のだ}。 聖なる井戸に斧を落とすと、女神が現れる{のだ}。 あの巨人はモイアーの愛人だそう{だ}。 パエルの母親は仮病らしい{よ}。 かなり北に行った所に小さな工房が建ってるのを見た{のだ}。 %END% %AAREA,33,EN /Noyel There's a festival in Noyel every year in January. If you drop an axe in the holy well, a goddess will appear. It seems that giant is Moyer's lover. Pael's mom seems to be faking her illness. If you go way north, you'll find a workshop. %END %AAREA,36,JP /Lumiest ようこそ、おいしい水の街へ。 しゃがんでそこの水を飲んでごらん。すごくおいしい{よ}。 景観保護のため、この街で釣りをするとガードに注意される{のだ}。 離れ島にワープしたら最後、もう戻れない{よ}。 バルザックはああ見えて暗殺を請け負う裏社会の掃除屋{だ}。 %END% %AAREA,36,EN /Lumiest Welcome to the town of delicious water. Crouch down and take a sip of the water. It's great. The guards will warn you if you try to fish here. Nature preservation and all that. If you warp to one of them islands, there ain't no coming back. Balzak might not look like it, but he performs assassinations for the underworld. %END %AREA,50,JP /Eirel ここはエイレル。ゆっくりしていくといい{よ}。 イェルス軍のおかげでこの街は治安が比較的いい{のだ}。 ノースティリスってどんなところなの{かな}。 犬も猫もプチもかわいい{よ}。 この辺りは気温が低くてたまに雪が降る{のだ}。 イェルスはサウス中央部の遺跡を調査しているらしい{よ}。 この街は空気が澄んでいておいしい{だろ}。 %END% %AREA,50,EN /Eirel This is the town of Eirel. Stay and relax for a while. Thanks to the Yerles army, this town is relatively peaceful. I wonder what kind of place North Tyris is? Dogs, cats, and putits are all cute. This area is rather cold. It even snows sometimes. The Yerles seem to be investigating the ruins in the southern-central part of the country. The air in this town is nice and clean. %END %AAREA,50,JP /Eirel 街の北西にいる軍人さんが、空腹のあまり軍用プチをつまみぐいしていた{のだ}。 ノースティリスからサウスティリスに行くことはできても、その逆は無理{だ}。 軍用プチの帽子を取ると知能が大幅に低下する{よ}。 この辺りに降る雪は食べるとほんのり甘い味がする{のだ}。 ナプラスは錬金術の研究と偽ってセクハラするのが趣味の変態で、裏ではエロナプラスと呼ばれている{よ}。 %END% %AAREA,50,EN /Eirel The officer in the northwest of town got hungry, so he snatched up some of the military putits. You might have traveled from North Tyris to South Tyris, but it's impossible to get back. If you take the hat off a military putit, their intelligence decreases drastically. If you eat the snow that falls around here, you'll find it has a slightly sweet taste. When you cross Naplus' name and sexual harrassment, you get "elonaplus". %END %AREA,51,JP /Ruoza ここはルオザ。ハッキリ言って見どころは特に何もない{な}。 物資がない{のだ}。なんでもいいから恵んで{くれ}よ。 なんとかしてカルラを元の世界に帰してあげたい{のだ}。 故郷は今どうなっているの{だろ}。 %END %AREA,51,EN /Ruoza This is Ruoza. To be honest, there's not much here. We're out of supplies. Anything you could give would be blessing. I'd like to get Karura back to her original world somehow. I wonder what's become of my hometown. %END %AAREA,51,JP /Ruoza ルオザでは目があった住民に物資を与えるのが決まり{だ}。 たけのこっておいしくないん{だな}。 カルラに緑髪のエレアの話をすると震えだす{よ}。 %END %AAREA,51,EN /Ruoza Here in Ruoza, it's part of the rules to give residents some supplies. Bamboo shoots don't taste good at all. If you mention a green-haired Elea to Karura, she starts trembling. %END %AREA,52,JP /Melkawn メルカーンには世界中から商人が集まってくる{のだ}。 地下には巨大な賭博施設がある{のだ}。 スラムにはあまり立ち入らない方がいい{だろ}。 普通に買い物しようものならぼったくられる{な}。 買い物は計画的に。 街を出て西にはクルアルムの港がある{だ}。 メルカーンはサウスティリスで最も栄えている街{だ}。 %END% %AREA,52,EN /Melkawn Merchants from all over the world come here to Melkawn. There's a huge gambling facility underground. It's probably best not to go into the slums. If you shop like normal you're gonna get ripped off. Plan your shopping. If you leave town and go to the West, you'll find the port of Kurualm. Melkawn is the most prosperous town in South Tyris. %END% %AAREA,52,JP /Melkawn カインはこの街一番の常識人{だ}。 地下には子供向けのレジャー施設がある{のだ}。 商業の盛んなこの街の物価は他の街の約半分{だ}。 街の北西の水路で水浴びをしていると、何者かに水中に引きずり込まれるらしい。 %END% %AAREA,52,EN /Melkawn Cain has the most common sense of anyone in the town. There's some recreational facilities for children underground. The prices here in this booming town are about half that of other town's. If you bathe in the waterways in the northwest of town, supposedly someone will drag you under. %END% %AREA,53,JP /Kurualm クルアルムの港へようこそ。 荷物の搬入は疲れる{な}。 海賊になったら儲かる{かな}。 ミロスはどこの国から来たの{だろ}。 大型船は裏の港に入港する{のだ}。 いつまでも、どこまでも、海を渡っていきたい。そこにはあきれるほどのまだ見たことのないものが散らばっているはずだから。 %END% %AREA,53,EN /Kurualm Welcome to the port town of Kurualm. I'm tired of carrying luggage. I wonder if it'd be profitable to be a pirate? I wonder where Miros came from? There's a large ship back there at the harbour. If I could I'd sail the sea forever, no matter how hard it was. I can only imagine the amazing things out there nobody has seen before. %END %AAREA,53,JP /Kurualm この近海に出現する海賊の首には莫大な賞金がかかっている{よ}。 祝福された水を浴びると、呪いや状態異常にかかりにくくなる{な}。 波止場には時々カモメが歩いている{のだ}。 ザナードは乗り物に乗ると性格が変わって狂暴になる{よ}。 %END% %AAREA,53,EN /Kurualm There's a huge bounty on the heads of those pirates that show up around here. After something has been exposed to blessed water, it's hard for it to be cursed. Sometimes there are seagulls walking down the wharf. When Zanado gets on a vehicle, his character changes and he becomes violent. %END %AREA,54,JP /Valm 浜辺に遊びに行った友人が何年も戻ってこない{のだ}。 近くの砂浜をリゾート地にする計画があるらしい{な}。 ここの海は一年中泳げる。 今日もヴァルムは魚臭い{な}。 砂浜にゴミがよく流れ着く{のだ}。 %END% %AREA,54,EN /Valm My friend who went to play at the beach hasn't returned for many years. There seems to be plans to make the nearby beach a resort spot. You can swim here all year round. Valm smells fishy again today. Trash and debris often wash up on the shore. %END %AAREA,54,JP /Valm 砂浜で砂を拾い集めれば、砂のお城を作ることが出来る{よ}。 冬の海に浸かると冷気のダメージを受ける{よ}。 あの清掃員はとびっきりの美女{だな}。 砂浜にいる亀は甲羅を回転させながら空を飛ぶらしい。 %END% %AAREA,54,EN /Valm If you pick up sand on the beach, it's possible to make a sand castle. If you swim in the sea in winter, you'll get sick because of the cool air. That garbage collector is an exceptionally beautiful woman. Those turtles you see on the beach can supposedly fly in the sky by spinning their shells. %END %AREA,55,JP /Melugas 任務は過酷{だ}。 ガベラは確かに天才だが、困ったことに癖のあるものばかり開発するんだ。 見学は大いに結構。もっと我々イェルス軍のことを知っていただきたい。 地下は関係者以外立ち入り禁止{だ}。 レミード遺跡は非常に危険なネフィア{だ}。 ジューアはなぜああも秩序を乱したがるのか。 この辺りはメルカ地方と呼ばれてい{る}。 %END% %AREA,55,EN /Melugas Duty is a harsh mistress. Gavela is a genius to be sure, but he has a habit of getting into trouble. Welcome, traveler. Want to know more about us Yerles? The basement is off-limits to all except official personnel. The Remido ruins are a very dangerous remnant of Nefia. Hah, why does Juere want to cause so much trouble? This area is part of the Melkawn district. %END %AAREA,55,JP /Melugas ガベラは水着が大好きらしい。 地下では秘密裏に最終兵器が建造されてい{る}。 この基地自体が巨大な戦闘メカに変形する{のだ}。 将軍はあのパワーアームが本体{だ}。 基地の四隅にあるのは、塔にカモフラージュした巨大ミサイル{だ}。 %END% %AAREA,55,EN /Melugas Gavela seems to love swimsuits. We've been building the ultimate weapon in secret underground. This base itself can transform into a giant battle mech. The general forms the main part of the power arm. The towers in the four corners of the base serve as camouflage for enormous missles. %END %AREA,56,JP /Arcbelc {you}はどこから観光にきたの{かな}。 お土産選びは慎重に。 ここの湖はとても有名{だ}。 %END% %AREA,56,EN /Arcbelc You here for sightseeing? Be careful what you buy at the souvenir shops. The lake here is very famous. %END %AAREA,56,JP /Arcbelc この街に来ている観光客は殺しても罪にならない{よ}。 あのガイドさんはとってもか弱い{のだ}。 年に一度、湖からマリモの怪物が姿を現す{のだ}。 温泉に浸かると狂気度が回復する代わりに、耐久の潜在能力が減っていく{よ}。 %END% %AAREA,56,EN /Arcbelc Killing the tourists who come to this town isn't a sin. The female tour-guide here is very frail. Once a year, a Marimo monster shows up in the lake. Instead of gaining back your sanity by soaking the springs, the potential of your constitution will keep decreasing. %END %AREA,57,JP /Ludus グオは昔から優秀なやつ{だ}。今は破産しているけど大丈夫、きっとやり直せる{だろ}。 一度は都会に行ってみたい。 昔は立派な田や畑が広がっていたの{だ}。 メルカーンに住んでいる友達がうらやましい…。 毎年8月には雨乞い祭りをやっている{のだ}。 %END% %AREA,57,EN /Ludus Guo is a great guy. He's bankrupt right now, but I'm sure it'll work out somehow. Just once, I'd like to go to the city. In the past there were bountiful fields all throughout this area. I have a friend who lives in Melkawn. I'm so jealous... We hold a rain festival every year in August. %END %AAREA,57,JP /Ludus 結局、田舎者は田舎で暮らすのが一番幸せなんだ{よ}…。 シラハの目の前で本を読むとページを食べられてしまう{よ}。 友達がメルカーンに住んでいる{が}うらやましくなんかない…。 時々、この村にも雨が降って緑が広がる{のだ}。 %END% %AAREA,57,EN /Ludus Yeah, the country is where country folks like us are the happiest... When a book is read in front of Shiraha, the pages get eaten. I've got a friend living in Melkawn. Can't say I'm envious... Occasionally we get some rain and everything springs back to life. %END %FEST,57,JP /LudusFestival ルードゥスの雨乞い祭りへようこそ！ 今年に入ってから今まで、雨がほとんど降ってない{よ}。 雨乞い祭りでは、日照りの象徴であるテルテルくんを叩きのめして雨を呼ぶ{のだ}。 この祭りは貴重な稼ぎ時{だ}。 今年も活きのいいバイトが来て助かった{のだ}。 %END% %FEST,57,EN /LudusFestival Welcome to the Rain Festival! Almost no rain has fallen since the beginning of the year. For the Rain Festival, we destroy this paper doll that serves as a symbol of the drought in order to call the rain. The festival is a great time to make some money. Our hard work this year will save us next year. %END %AREA,72,JP /Tosyo 数は少ない{が}、ここには遥か昔に滅んだ文明の書物も{ある}。 立ち入り禁止の地下にも多くの書物があるらしい{な}。 図書館内では静かにして{くれ}。 最近、この図書館にも下界からの客が増えてきた{のだ}。 貴重な本ばかりなので貸し出しは認められてない{のだ}。 %END% %AREA,72,EN /Tosyo Though few in number, this place houses books of a long destroyed civilization. There seems to be many books in the off-limits section in the basement. Be quiet inside the library. We've been receiving many more guests from the underworld recently. These books are very precious, so we cannot loan them out. %END %AAREA,72,JP /Tosyo 本棚に別の本を入れたり本の並びを変えると、違う場所へのゲートが開く{のだ}。 読書に夢中になって餓死する客は年間千人を超えるらしい。 ここの館長はどんなことでも気軽に教えてくれる{のだ}。 定命たちが捨てた本を館長がこっそり捨て場から拾ってきているよう{だ}。 %END% %AAREA,72,EN /Tosyo When a new book is added to the shelf or the books are re-arranged, the gate will open to different places. The number of guests here who starve to death while reading exceeds 1000 every year. Feel free to ask the curator about anything at all. The curator seems to stealthily pick up books that others were throwing away. %END Notes * I can't, of course, guarantee that everything here is 100% accurate, but it should be much better than the re-used or otherwise faulty translations provided with Elona+. * Karura's (which sould probably be Carla, but again, not messing with that) title is "Karura of the forgotten world", which was translated as "Karura hail flom Erusia" in Elona+. Considering she has no implemented content yet, the dialogue about her makes little sense with the current English translation (unless Erusia refers to something I don't know about). * There is some more untranslated text in talk.txt that probably has to do with the next expansion. I haven't translated any of it here, only the things that have to do with South Tyris. * Updated for 1.39, though the AArea stuff may be a bit rougher than the original added translations. (Especially that line about a power arm?) Category:Elona+ Content